


Cookies With Love

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Sweet, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, mostly comfort, very little hurt, well slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Prompt From Tumblr:  When baking chocolate chip cookies (Different Ways To Say I Love You)Or, Patton is feeling sad so Logan bakes cookie with him.





	Cookies With Love

While Patton was known for being terrible at grilling, he was actually quite good at baking. It happened to actually be one of his favorite hobbies. **  
**

Especially since that’s one of the things he almost always does with Logan.

Not many would expect the normally stoic trait to be fond of something usually considered an art, but as Logan likes to say; “Cooking and baking are more like a science than an art. You have your reactants and your product is something edible, hopefully. You have instructions you need to follow,  but if you wish you can experiment, and while you may have a hypothesis on how things will go, you won’t know until you get the results of the experiment.” (Logan never was one to keep things short)

So yes, Patton loved baking with his Sherlock.

Another little known fact is that Logan had a huge sweet tooth. To the point where they had to be careful of Logan eating the ingredients while baking (Especially when they used Crofters to make thumbprint cookies- Patton will never again make the mistake of leaving Logan alone with that Jelly)

Sweets made Logan happy and baking them made them both happy, it had actually become a trend for them to make something simple together when the other was feeling down.

This is actually what happened one day when Patton was feeling down. He had been in a sad mood for most of the day, then he heard a knock on his door.

He sighed and did his best to put on a smile, though you could still see the sadness in his eyes.

He opened the door and saw Logan standing there.

“Hey, Logan. What brings you to my humble room?”

“I heard you were melancholy today. I thought it would be in your best interest to assist me in making chocolate chip cookies as it seems to quote on quote “lighten the mood.”

Patton chuckled slightly. “It sounds like fun Logan.”

The logical side seemed satisfied by this answer and two made their way to the kitchen and began to bake.

After they were done, Patton couldn’t help the happy feeling in his chest and the smile on his face.

“Thanks for cheering me up Lo.”

‘It was no problem Patton, baking is fun for me as well,”

Patton smiled, it was always a nice feeling to do something with someone you love, especially if it was a sweet way of them knowing that they loved each other.

“It is for me to Logan, it is for me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can find my Tumblr at lamp-calm-sanders 
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
